Friendship
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Byakuran, Shouichi, and Misaki are best friends. What are they to do when a certain enemy creates a lot of misunderstandings among them? Will their friendship still survive? And will the author create another weird summary? ByakuranxOC slight ShouichixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

I, Misaki Uchiha, am in love with one of my best friends.

MAFIA GRADE SCHOOL

A place for children who are very skilled in fighting and stuff

For children 12 years old and below

"Byaku-chan, do you want to enrol here?" I asked him.

"Of course! As a skilled fighter and a marshmallow expert, I must be a part of this school!" Byakuran declared.

"Ok…." I said. " Why did you add the marshmallow part?"

"Duh. Of course he has to add that. He just loves marshmallows. He can't live without them." Shouichi sighed.

"And how are marshmallows connected to the Mafia?" I asked.

"Because marshmallows are the key to victory! They are supreme above all! Its fluffiness, sweetness, squishiness…." Byakuran droned on and on and on.

Seriously, mention anything related to marshmallows and he'll just talk about them for about -10 minutes non-stop. It's similar to an old friend of mine who I killed who was addicted to egg pie and the value of pi. But that is another story.\

"Are you joining, Shou-chan?" I inquired.

"If you are." He said.

"I'll join! Then, the three of us can be together!" I ex claimed, hugging them both. "Oh, yeah. When you mentioned 'squishy', it made me perverted."

"Me too…" Shouichi said.

"NOOOO! You are taking our innocence away! Marshmallows hate you!" I said, dramatically.

"NOOOO! MARSHMALLOWS!" Byakuran said, playing along.

Shouichi sweatdropped and thanked himself for being sane.

The next month….

"Class, we have 3 new students today. Listen up as they introduce themselves and don't hurt them." Our teacher, Fon, said. He motioned for us to begin.

"Who goes first?" Byakuran asked.

I whispered something to Shouichi and he agreed.

"You, Byaku-chan because marshmallows say so!" we said in unison, laughing.

"Fine… For the marshmallows. I must obey their command." Byakuran said. "I am Byakuran Gesso, 8 years old, born on October 28 and I love marshmallows." He turned to me and said, "Misa-chan, you next."

"OK!" I said. "I am Misaki Uchiha (LOL, Saske~! Who I don't own BTW), 8 years old, and born on July 13. BTW, do not get Byakuran on the subject of marshmallows, otherwise, you'll make him waste 5-10 minutes of his time."

"I'm Irie Shouichi, 8 years old, and born on December 3. Please heed Misa-chan's advice. It's true. We've experienced it loads of times now…" Shouichi said.

*TIMESKIP*

"WHAT?! Y-you're leaving all of a sudden?!" I shouted out.

"Yeah. It's very urgent…" Byakuran said with a sad face

"….Oh.,.. We'll miss you a LOT. Wh-when are you…?" Shouichi asked.

"Tonight," was Byakuran's reply.

'That's it. I hate you!" I stated. I started to cry and buried my face in Shouichi's chest. He hugged me to try to calm me down. "Do you have any idea how much we'll miss you?! And you can't tell us sooner!"

"Sorry, Shouichi, Misaki. But I have to go now…" Byakuran said, leaving without a smile.

A few moments after he left…

"Sorry that I cried on your shirt…" I said, wiping my eyes.

"It's alright." Shouichi said.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said.

Then….

"Shou-chan, what happened?!" I asked, crying. It's been a year since Byakuran left.

"I apologize, Misaki. I didn't see it coming. This was all an effect of my carelessness." He said, putting on a smile.

"B-but your eyesight is ruined… *sniff* I'll help you buy glasses." I said.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

10 YEARS LATER…..

Shouichi and I went our separate ways after graduating from Grade School. I'm now part of the Vongola and I am Tsuna's second Storm Guardian. Thus, that UMA-obsessed octopus freak (you all know who that stupid guy is), is now accusing me of trying to steal his position as Tusna's right-hand-man.

"Dammit! There's a left-hand-man, you know!" I said, sarcastically.

"There is?" Gokudera said.

"Gawd, can't you tell that I was being sarcastic?! And I thought that you were smarter than you look!" I exclaimed. "You really are an octopus freak."

"Settle down, guys. I have information on the Mafia Family who we will attack sometime in the near future." Tsuna said, followed by Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Ryohei.

"Who are they TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

"Stupid noisy turf-head…" Gokudera and I muttered at the same time and we snickered together.  
"The Millefiore Famiglia. Here are some pictures of them." Tsuna replied, handing us 2 pictures. He had a worried face since he knew about my childhood.

I looked at the pictures and my smile faded.

We were supposed to kill….

…

…

…

….

Byakuran and Shouichi… ….


End file.
